Final Fantasy on Epik High
by Aufhellung Ehrgeiz
Summary: A new evil is dwelling to destroy the universe, and it's up to the FF girls to save the day again using their unique power. This is a yuri story with a bit of everything, and many pairings: Yuna Rikku Fang Vanille Lightning Tifa Aeirth...and more
1. Chapter 1: Intertwined Fates

_**Final Fantasy on Epik High**_

**WARNING: This story contains mature rated material not suitable for children under the age of 18. OMG. Who am I kidding? I know youngins like to read hot, steamy stories every once in awhile! I can't stop you… Anyways, don't say I didn't warn you and then flame me in the review like a 'tard. Also, there may be some incestuous stuff going on too. Finally, there are some spoilers for the FF13 ending, and Lightning's real name. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. STOP NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!**

_A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in years, but I had this idea one day while in the shower lathering my hair with Herbal essences and shaving my legs. How I came about doing those things at the same time in that written sentence is a mystery to me as well. Anyways, I wanted to write the most epic yuri Final Fantasy fanfiction, which consisted of all of my favorite girl/girl pairings from selected FF series and somehow intertwine their fates to meet each other, but I want to be consistent with their respective worlds and homes, which is going to be difficult as it is a crossover story. Also, it's just so gosh darn hard to find stories about girl/girl pairings, so I thought…why not write it yourself and enjoy it years from now when you've become an awesome dentist, and forgotten that you wrote it? Then post/upload it and get feedback to improve yourself as writer? BRILLIANT!_

_For those who are curious: Yes, I love the Korean band Epik High. I think there something transiently magical about their music that is so soothing and then there's a surprise deeper meaning beneath the good beat that caught your attention in the first place. Epik High's music videos and music are…well, EPIC like I hope this story will be? So I named it thus. I bet you were thinking something else, huh? Haha, like I was on an epic high while writing it? :P No, more like I love to write while listening to their music because it's inspirational. Sit down. Rest your back on a comfy chair, close your eyes, and listen to 'Run' by Epik High, and then MAYBE you'll understand what I mean. Le Smile_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or characters that belong to Square Enix

Now, after being done with formalities…I bring you…the story…*drumroll*

_Chapter 1: Intertwined Fates_

The sun began to creep up above the horizon of the floating world of Cocoon and spread its rays into the windows of the homes belonging to the citizens of Cocoon, and gradually waking up all its inhabitants. Birds took note of this sign and began to chirp their cheery morning songs to annoy straggling citizens who failed to wake up. In one particular home, the sun's rays crawled through the blinds, across the floor and onto the eyes of and light pink haired woman with fine, slender features. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal her ice blue eyes.

She stared at the ceiling for awhile contemplating the dream she just had. A nightmare she would call it. Her precious sister, Serah Farron, was getting married to a barbaric idiot, but even when she woke up from her nightmare it was still a reality. Normal sisters would be happy for their sibling, but not her. The man wasn't a bad guy, his name was Snow Villiers, but she felt he was insufficient for her. The woman finally got up and walked out of her room to the piano in her living room, and sat down and stared blankly at the black and white keys before her.

She gently placed her fingers onto the smooth keys and closed her eyes, and let the music flow into her, so she could write the song that would be dedicated to her future brother in law and her dear sister. On impulse, her fingers locked onto a set of chords and she began to let her fingers flow across the keyboard pouring her emotions into every note. As she was playing with her eyes closed she lost herself in the slow heartrending tune.

Without her knowing, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and rested onto her shoulders. Then a head rested on top of hers. Her eyes shot open and she immediately stopped playing. "Good morning, Lightning," said the soft, delicate voice that belonged to the arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Serah," she replied monotonously and began to stare down at the keys as her body went limp to the embrace.

"The tune, it's beautiful, but it feels so sad. Is the song you've been writing for the wedding?" Serah asked as she continued to embrace her sister lovingly, and stoke the top of her head.

"Yeah…I'm still working on it…" Lightning said as she broke away from the embrace and headed back to her room to get ready for her work.

"Hey sis?" Serah called out to her sister, who stopped at the call, "I love you."

"Love you too Serah," she said with her back turned and continued to the room to close the door behind her. Then she whispered to herself, "…more than you'll ever know Serah…" How long had it been since they had a normal happy conversation? Not since she met Snow and declared that they were getting married. Lightning had pushed the gap between them even further than before. She was running away from her sister because she was afraid of her inappropriate feelings for her sister, so she kept running, running, and running away by working to distancing herself further. How long was she going to endlessly run away?

Lightning buried her face into her hands and let out a sigh, "I can't keep doing this. Before I know it Serah will be living with that guy and I won't be able to see her anymore." Every day she prayed that she would leave him and they would be back to the way things used to be. Just her and her sister. Some days when Serah and Snow fought her heart would leap with joy with hope that they would part ways, but they would be back together the next day and heart would crumble in an instant. If she could go back she would have spent time with her sister, so that they wouldn't have drifted so far apart. Just then, her phone rang, and she pulled it out of her red pouch strapped around her leg to answer it, "Hello?"

"Heeeeeeey there. Wanna go out on a date tonight? You need to get out and get a little loose miss grumpy," said a perky Australian accented girl on the other end of the line. It was none other than the adorable mint green eyed girl with light strawberry orange hair tied into two pigtails that curled in a bundle.

"Hey, Vanille. Sure, I need to get out tonight," Lightning responded gloomily and continued to confirm a time and place with Vanille.

Later that night the young soldier came to shower and get ready for the night ahead of her. As she put on her clothes and walked out of their humble home Serah came out of her room and stopped her, "Where are you going tonight?" she asked.

"Out with Vanille," was her quick and cold response that cut the conversation between her and her sister short like how she effortlessly sliced through fiends with her gunblade shortly ending their lives. She continued to walk out the door leaving her sister speechless.

She approached her high-tech glossy black motorcycle, placed on a Helmet and sped off to the beach where she had planned to meet Vanille. After driving for awhile she started to see the beach in the distance with the lovely girl waiting in front of her. Vanille was not wearing her Gran Pulse attire as she normally did; she had dressed herself up with light brown cowgirl-like high heeled boots, and a cute strapless white sundress with a white kimono like bow tied around her waist.

Lightning hit the breaks on the motorcycle, and with her left foot she quickly stomped onto the sand to turn the bike with her the force of her foot and brought up a mini sandstorm that subsided within seconds as the bike came to a halt. She revved her bike to get Vanille's attention, and the young girl turned around to smile at her companion who came.

Vanille ran towards the bike, hopped on cheerfully, and warped her arms around Lightning, "Hey Grumpy!" she said greeting her date.

"You're all dressed up," Lightning said in response.

"Got to fit in y'know? Can't always wear Gran Pulse things from 500 years ago. Plus, I have a special date with you!" she said in a teasing manner poking and Lightning's sides. Underneath that helmet she knew that Lightning couldn't help but smile because it was one of her ticklish spots.

"Where to?" Lightning said as if she didn't feel a thing.

"Hmm, well I hear there's a pretty neat city down on the planet Gaia that's been around. It's called Midgar. Want to take the space ship over there to make a visit? There's a bar called 7th Heaven I heard that they have some really great drinks!" Vanille exclaimed excitedly describing the place.

"Sounds like a plan," Lightning confirmed and they headed to the ship ports that went down to Gran Pulse. Vanille clung on tightly and placed her head against Lightning's strong back.

It had been a 2 years since they all completed their Focus as l'cie, but for some reason, about a month ago, Vanille and Fang were un-crystallized yet again. Of course, this time their brand was gone. Why they were re-awoken from their slumber was a mystery, but without a brand there seemed to be no worries with Vanille. Fang, on the other hand, decided to head to Gran Pulse to find out what was going on and why they had been re-awoken for the 2nd time. In doing so she left Vanille behind on Cocoon.

Shortly, after that Vanille started to hang around Lightning because her aura of mystery intrigued Vanille to no end. Lightning also gave off the same vibe that Fang did, and when she was with Lightning it made her feel comfortable and safe, but Vanille knew that Lightning couldn't replace Fang. Lightning, was well Lightning more reserved and the strong-quiet type. Although Lightning was a bit tomboyish, Vanille saw an exotic, elegant beauty in Lightning and how gorgeous her feminine, slender features were, which orchestrated magnificently with her light pink hair to contrast her icy blue eyes. Vanille let out a dreamy sigh without realizing it.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked a little concerned, wondering if there was something important on her mind or causing her trouble.

"OH! N-n-nothing! Don't worry about it," Vanille stuttered and let out a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Anyways, we're here at the dock station. Go ahead and get in line to get our tickets. I'll go park my bike real quick and meet you in line soon," Lightning instructed and then the happy-go-lucky Vanille leaped off and ran to the lines obediently.

Lightning parked her bike and took off her helmet to let her curled hair fall back down over her shoulder. As she walked to Vanille in line she began to think to herself. She never really saw herself as a person who would be into girls, but as she grew up she couldn't help but notice her dear sister getting more and more beautiful everyday.

Vanille was a definitely a cute girl, and Lightning couldn't help but notice it and check her out every once in awhile. That's when Lightning knew her love interest were only in women. Not once had she been attracted to a male in any situation. She loved how there was just so much in a woman, the complexities of her mind, and how unique each one was. To her men were too simple, easy to figure out, and not really much to look at in her opinion.

Being around Vanille, reminded her of her sister sometimes except Vanille was much more upbeat and interesting, but she still had that protective feel over Vanille like she had with Serah. Although they didn't interact much during the whole l'cie and focus fiasco they were in, they seemed to find comfort within each other now, which is why when they started hanging out their friendship worked out so well. Lightning became quite fond of their 'dates' they had around the city and world. It gave her a chance to get away from her duties, troubles, and open up a little more.

"Huurrryy uppp! I don't have money! You gotta pay for this," Vanille called out breaking Lightning's train of though and waving her arms to give away her location in line.

She quickly rushed over, "Why do I always have to pay for our 'dates' hmm?" Lightning questioned handing 2,000 gil over to the worker at the ticket booth.

"Because you're more like they guy, and I'm the cute girl that you treat! In return, I show you a good time to make your money worth it! Tee hee," she playfully said and then poked Lightning in the chest.

"Alright, alright, point taken," Lightning surrendered to the argument, but couldn't help but smile at her loss.

The two girls boarded the space ship with the rest of the citizens. Once everyone was strapped in the ship took off, and took them straight down to Midgar within 30 minutes through a hyper-space warp travel system. As they stepped out of the ship Lightning looked around at the place, which seemed a little bit more low-tech than the world of Cocoon in particular, but from looks of it, the upper sectors were more well established, and similar to Cocoon, but the lower sectors were dirty, old, and felt like everything was about to fall apart any second from the scrap metal parts the shops were made of.

"Why did we come here again?" Lightning said as she twitched after she had a good look around of the area.

"No worries! Trust me! We just need to head to Edge and things will be better I promise!" Vanille said optimistically as she grabbed a hold of Lightning's hands and took her to the station that brought them to Edge.

Upon reaching Edge it seemed like it had been remolded a little bit better that the previous sector they were in. They streets were lively with festive lights and full of drunk people walking around yelling random things. Finally they reached their destination, the 7th Heaven Bar. As they approached the bar they could hear some sort of bar fight going on. Before they even got to the door, a man crashed through the doors and was flung onto the streets.

"Don't start fights at my bar! Learn how to read the damn rules!" a woman with a strong voice yelled as she emerged from behind the dust and rubble that she caused. She had long black hair with bangs that were parted to the side, and her physique was strong, probably more than Lightning herself. She wore a short white shirt under her leather vest, which was about the same length to show off her amazingly sculpted curves and abs as a fighter. For her bottom attire she leather skirt-capris hybrid, she had a pair of black gloves on, and high-top converse like black shoes.

She turned to look at the two ladies standing with some concern and worry on their faces, wondering if they should come in anymore. Before they could turn away, the girl put her arms around them and put a smile on, "Welcome to 7th Heaven Bar! Tonight we have great deals for ladies to drink! C'mon don't be shy come on in! My name is Tifa Lockheart by the way and I'll be your amazing bartender tonight!" she advertised to make a sale-pitch on the girl, but dragged them in anyways.

The three girls walked into the bar that had light music playing in the background; the guests sat on the barstools, and Tifa went back behind the counter to start serving up some drinks, "So what brings you girls here tonight?" she question as she became an artist pouring and array of various types of liquor together to make a magnificent drink with a great taste and smooth down the throat, "Here try this," she said as she placed the two glasses of liquor down.

Lightning stayed quiet and kept her thoughts to herself. "Well, we're here to have a good time!" Vanille replied, "You know to get away from the same old scene."

"Well you've come to the right place! So where are you guys from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're from the plant Pulse!" Vanille exclaimed.

"Ohh pretty far. You're friend here is not much of a talker is she?" Tifa asked tilting her head at the quieter companion sipping the drink, "How you liking that drink?" she asked this time directing her question at Lightning.

"It's good," she said plainly.

"You remind me of someone…" Tifa squinted her eyes at Lightning, "What's your name?"

"Lightning."

Tifa slapped a fist into the palm of her other hand with an epiphany, "How interesting, I know someone by the name of Cloud. Just like the guy version of you. The quiet type…but oddly he always carries around his phone even when he never answers it…" Just then Cloud walked into the bar, "Well, speak of the devil…" she said as he simply walked past them and up the stairs to where the rooms were. She watched the blonde-haired mercenary go up the stairs quietly, "Yuuup…just alike…you two."

"At least I answer my phone," Lightning argued back not wanting to be compared to a guy like him, "Otherwise I wouldn't be here with Vanille tonight."

"Vanille eh? Cute name you got there," Tifa smiled at the mint green eyed girl I in the sundress. Vanille couldn't look her straight in the eye and blushed as she looked away.

Vanille had a weak spot for strong women something about them just made her melt and make her feel like mush, "A-ah, anyways, so what other drink you have here! The last one was pretty great!"

"Oh let me whip you up one of my masterpieces!" Tifa said triumphantly punching her fist together.

As the night pressed on the crowd in the bar began to die with only a few people here and there left and the two girls at the bar. Tifa had a couple of drinks herself with the night dying down and enjoyed chatting with the two girls finding out that the two had love interests in women. Tifa decided to tell them she had someone she loved as well that was a girl, but she began to change the subject immediately after mentioning it, "Hey, Lightning. You seem like a pretty strong girl," Tifa said looking and Lightning's physique looking for a good challenge and fun. "The night's still young let's have some fun, eh?"

"Fun…?" Lightning questioned back confused, "what do you have in mind?"

"How about this…we're all girls here, so how about a lube wrestling match?" Tifa suggested as she got up from her chair threw her fist into the air.

"W-W-what?" Lightning said in shock, she was buzzed but this was just too much, "Is this a challenge of strength, and what would the prize be?"

Tifa looked around and they only prize she wanted was a little bit of Vanille. Her eyes quickly averted to Vanille, locked onto the target prize, and pointed at Vanille and said, "A kiss from Vanille, because she's a cutie!"

Lightning stood up without hesitation, "Bring out the lube and you're on," she said calmly.

"H-hey, what about me?" Vanille question with a sweating from this impulsive event, but the two strong women had their eyes fiercely gazing at each other with sparks already fly as if they were already throwing blows at one another. Vanille sighed knowing her situation was hopeless and she wouldn't get a word through to them.

To be continued…

Afternote: Sorry, for the boring beginning, but I have slowly work my way back up with writing creatively. Also, I want to carefully intertwine the fates of the characters in a way that makes sense, and not just throw things out there. Anyways, hoped you liked the ending idea at least. Please review, anything helps. Encouragement wise by telling me you like it, or constructive criticism if you feel the need to.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

**_Final Fantasy on Epik High_**

**WARNING: This story contains mature rated material not suitable for children under the age of 18. OMG. Who am I kidding? I know youngins like to read hot, steamy stories every once in awhile! I can't stop you… Anyways, don't say I didn't warn you and then flame me in the review like a 'tard. Also, there may be some incestuous stuff going on too. Finally, there are some spoilers for the FF13 ending, and Lightning's real name. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. STOP NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or characters that belong to Square Enix

_Chapter 2: A Night to Remember_

Tifa opened up a cupboard from behind the bar and pulled out a box that contained the inflatable pool. It wasn't extremely large, but it had enough space to fit at least ten people lying down. She positioned the deflated pool across the floor of the bar and plugged in the pump to let it do its thing. "I'll be right back," she said winking at the two other girls and then continued up the stairs of her bar, "I need to change into something a bit more suitable for this."

"Well, I guess I better do the same too," said Lightning as she began taking off her shoulder pad. Then she removed her brown belt around her waist, unbuckled the smaller straps that held her white vest together, and slowly let it slide off her shoulders onto the floor along with her red cape. She then unzipped her dark brown mid-drift tanktop to reveal her black sports bra underneath. Next, she removed her boots to reveal her surprisingly beautiful, delicate feet. Keeping her skirt on she took off her red pouch and gunblade holder along with the blade in it. She then, took those two items and turned to Vanille. "Can you hol- " Lightning started but then noticed Vanille was looking kind of strange, "What's wrong?"

Vanille's face was red, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes were wide open unblinkingly. She snapped back to reality, "O-oh, n-n-nothing! You want me to hold these for you? Yeah sure I'll hold them!" she said at 100 miles per hour and quickly relieving the soldier of her important items. It was the first time she had seen so much clothes off of Lightning and her tight body, which was so well built from years of being in the Guardian Corps. Vanille felt so hot and flustered from just watching Lightning stripping.

"Right…" said Lightning when she noticed something strange on Vanille's face, "VANILLE! You're bleeding out of your nose!" she exclaimed and quickly tried to find a napkin.

"Oh! Don't worry this is nothing! Ha ha ha!" Vanille laughed nervously, "Happens all the time!" She took the napkin that Lightning found and stuck it up her nostrils. "See all better!" she exclaimed.

Just then, Tifa came down from upstairs with her new outfit, which was more "suitable" according to her. She had on a white mid-drift tank top with suspenders clipped to a brown skirt, two black arm warmers similar to the one on Lightning's left arm, and a pair of brown gloves with her materia removed. "I brought the lube!" Tifa said cheerfully, and then stopped to look at the awkward paused scene before her with one half-naked girl stuffing tissues up the other ones' nose to stop bleeding. "Well, I'm not even gone for ten minutes and you guys are already having fun," she said in coy manner as she shut off the pumping machine and poured lube into the empty pool.

"It's not what you think. Vanille just started bleeding out of nowhere," Lightning sighed looking at Vanille, who seemed to be bleeding even more now after Tifa came down stairs.

"Alright! Everything is ready!" Tifa exclaimed in content, "Rules are simple. One, if you fall out of the pool boundaries, you lose. Two, if you tap out from being in pain you lose as well. Finally, Three, if you get pinned for more than 10 seconds it's game over. That's it! You ready to go?"

"Ready whenever you are," Lightning replied.

Both of the tough women stepped into the battle arena as they prepared to duke it out with their own unique stances. Their eyes were gazing at each other with intense fierceness trying to read the opponent's first move. Lightning feeling confident decided to make the first move by diving in for Tifa's waist. Tifa smirked at the obvious move and quickly stepped aside, but didn't realize Lightning had done a fake out and was already behind her with her arms wrapped around Tifa's waist ready to throw her out the ring.

"Shit!" Tifa exclaimed and then quickly threw her right leg between Lightning's legs a swung her foot around her ankle. With brute force she pushed her foot forward and tripped Lightning causing her to fall back onto the slippery ground at the same time letting out a squeal. Tifa turned around to quickly sit on top of Lightning to pin her till time out.

Lightning, without a moment's hesitation used the slippery lube all over their bodies to her advantage to slip off her skirt and freeing her body out from under Tifa leaving her with her black panties on. Then she used her hands to push herself back and slide away from Tifa to the other end of the pool. At that moment the crowd that had accumulated started to jeer and cheer wildly from Lightning removing another article of clothing and her clever tactic to avoid losing.

Lightning and Tifa got up and faced each other again ready for another round of bout. "Looks like we got a crowd," Tifa said smiling at her admirable opponent, "Cute panties by the way. That's a good look for you soldier."

"Hey guys! There's a lube fight going on with two hot babes! Come on in!" shouted a guy in the bar at a couple of passerby's outside of the bar.

"And it looks like we'll be getting a bigger audience," Lightning commented on what she had just overheard.

Bets were being made constantly on who would be the winner. Men and women accumulated around the pool to spectate the vicious battle. The girls fought a ferocious battle against each other. Each using their own techniques they had learned from previous experiences. When one was down and about to lose, she would make a huge comeback and retaliate with force and skill.

Their battle waged on for two hours and people began to give up hope on whether this was going to end or not. They were practically equally matched and neither would back down from their competition. That's when Tifa decided enough was enough and charged at Lightning with all her might. She plummeted down to ground and slid her body between Lightning's legs. Once her body passed through, using her upper arm and body strength, she pushed her self up straight up with her legs in the air, and wrapped them around Lightning's neck. Right at the moment when she was about to throw her adversary, Lightning quickly dropped to the ground lunging Tifa forward. Tifa placed her hands on the ground and spun her body around using the lube to accelerate her body, but Lightning saw what she was doing and grabbed her legs, pulled her down, and sat on Tifa.

Suddenly, when Lightning was about to make another move, Tifa put her hand out and yelled, "Truce!"

Lightning stopped and paused for a moment. She smiled and put her hand out as well. "Yeah, haha, alright. Truce," Lightning chuckled and breathing heavily after sparring with this woman for practically two hours, which felt endless.

Although no one won, the crowd roared with shouts and commended them on their match. Most of the bet money was left at the counter for a great show that night. The two girls lied there in the pool of leftover lube, panting, catching their breath, and laughing together.

"We are way to matched for each other. That probably wouldn't have ended. Man, you are one tough girl. I've never fought anyone like you," Tifa said breathlessly to Lightning.

"Yeah, same goes to you," Lightning said a little winded and looking at Tifa. The two smirked at each other and helped each other up off the ground.

"Where's that cutie Vanille?" Tifa questioned looking around for the strawberry blonde girl.

As the crowd began to clear out she saw Vanille sitting on a bar stool waving at the two with a pile of red tissues behind her. "Good job you guys! That was so amazing!" Vanille exclaimed running up to them with two tissues stuck up her nose.

"Haha, looks like you really enjoyed yourself as well!" Tifa laughed petting the girl on her head.

Lightning then came up, "Hey, Tifa…do you mind if I borrow your shower? This lube is getting kind of gross," she said trying to wipe some of the lube off with a few napkins in her hand.

"Of course! Just go up stairs and it's right in front of you. I'll meet you up there soon," she winked at Lightning then turned to Vanille, "Will you be a dear, deflate this and close the bar for me? Don't worry about cleaning up. I'll take care of that later," she said sweetly handing the key to Vanille.

"Oh sure!" she said taking the key happily then Tifa headed up the stairs to wash up. As she headed up into the bathroom, she noticed light steam emitting from hot water coming out from the door, which was open a little, and she decided to peek in like a voyeur pervert. Lightning was struggling to take off her garments with the dried lube. Apparently, when the lube dried her clothes started to stick to her like glue. Preoccupied with trying to get her cloths off Tifa saw this as a chance, busted open the door, and grabbed Lightning's breast from behind.

"Eeyyaahhh!" Lighting squealed like a little girl, pushed Tifa away, and wrapped her arms around herself hiding her precious body parts from the wolf that had violated her.

"How cute! You sound adorable when you squeal like that!" Tifa said with thrill and her hands on her cheeks blushing.

"S-s-stop messing around and help me get these off so I can wash up and go home," Lightning said blushing.

"Alright, teehee," Tifa giggled taking off Lightning's clothes. As soon as Tifa removed Lightning's sports bra and panties Lightning covered up her body and ran into the shower, "We're both girls! No need to be shy," Tifa said mischievously.

"D-d-don't come in!" Lightning yelled from in the shower.

Tifa didn't listen, she lept into the shower with Lightning, and started to 'help' Lightning wash off, "Aww, what's wrong Miss Toughie?" Tifa asked teasing Lightning.

"N-N-NOOOOO! Why are your breasts so big? Stop pushing them against my back! W-w-ait don't touch me there!" Lightning screamed as if she were being raped while being violated by Tifa's wandering hands.

"What's wrong? You have such cute breast! Mine are so big they," Tifa frowned grabbing her own, "So heavy to carry around sometimes," she said this time sighing.

"I think mine are inadequate," Lightning mumbled under her breath.

"Ehh feeling inferiror?" Tifa asked suspiciously then grinned like a cat and pounced on Lightning, "You're so cuuute!"

"Ahhh stop it! Someone help me!" Lightning cried out in vain.

Downstairs Vanille had finished deflating the pool and closing the bar. She sat on a bar stool, her face red, and looking down, "I wonder what they're doing up there…" she said to herself as she overheard all the screams. Perverted thoughts began to enter her mind. Her nose spewed out blood, "Ah, there it goes again," she said casually.

A few moments later, after more screams and yells, Lightning and Tifa finally came down in fresh new clothes. Lightning wore some tight blue booty shorts that accentuated her round butt, a loose white shirt that revealed only her left shoulder and the strap of the black tanktop underneath. Her face looked angry, but she was blushing and looking away from Vanille and Tifa at the same time.

Tifa simply wore a slightly loose pink t-shirt that showed off her curvy figure with no shorts, but the shirt was long enough to cover her butt. If she had bent over though her panties would be fully exposed. "Ah, sorry we took awhile Vanille, I had a hard time finding spare clothes that Lightning would even agree to wear. Then there was a struggle to put the clothes on her, haha," she laughed while scratching the back of her head.

The two sexy women, who seemed like two angels that had just descended from the Heaven, mesmerized Vanille. Lightning's angelic wet light pink hair glistened in the light, and she looked innocent and adorably stunning in the clothes provided by Tifa. Tifa on the other hand, looked hot and seductive with her long wet hair and outfit as if she was ready to pounce on anyone for some fun, "Ah…no…problem…at all…" Vanille said captivated by the two.

"Hey hey!" Lightning yelled embarrassed breaking Vanille's trance and throwing her fist up at Tifa to toughen up again, "What are we going to do about Vanille since we called a truce?"

"Oh," Tifa said as if she already had something in mind ages ago, "Well, since it was a draw I have another plan! We both get to have fun with Vanille! It's only fair," Tifa said naughtily.

"W-w-wait what!" Lightning and Vanille exclaimed at the same time.

Tifa wrapped her arms around both the girls' waists and pushed them towards the stairs. The two of them resisted, but Tifa was strong enough to push the both of them up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and locked then clapped her hands together, "Now, now ladies let have have some real fun!" she said as she started to approach to two Pulsian ladies in her bedroom.

Lighting backing away tripped and fell back onto the bed behind her and Vanille following in the same manner, but her back against Lightning's soft body instead. The both of them sat up and scooted back towards the wall, but as soon as they Tifa pounced on the both of them.

Tifa removed Vanille's boots and pressed her body against her, which in turn pressed against Lightning, who was leaning on the wall. Tifa gently placed her lips on Vanille's soft delicate lips and gave her a kiss then slowly deepened the kiss by pressing her tongue into Vanille's mouth, who willingly opened her mouth and let Tifa have access to her tongue.

Lightning watched the two of them make out sensually as Vanille let out cute little moans here and there. Her heart began racing at what felt like the speed of light when suddenly, Vanille placed her hand on Lightning's cheek and it felt like her heart had stopped in that moment.

Vanille turned her head back and looked up at Lightning breathing irregularly and said, "You kiss me too. After all it was a tie, no?" While Tifa kissed and sucked gently on Vanille's neck, Lightning brought her head down and kissed Vanille as well. This time Vanille was the bold one and stuck her tongue into Lightning's mouth. Lightning repaid her initiative by sucking gently on Vanille's tongue. Vanille let out another moan this time a bit louder, and Lightning wrapped her arms around Vanille's petite waist.

Tifa then broke the moment between Vanille and Lightning to remove her white sundress and threw it across the floor. Vanille covered her breast in embarrassment, but Tifa moved them aside and began sucking on Vanille's already hardened nipples. With her free hand she began massaging Vanille's breast, and her other hand wandered between Vanille's smooth thighs. She traced the tips of her fingers against her inner thigh moving slowly towards Vanille's slit.

While Tifa was occupied Lightning osculated Vanille's other side of her neck and she moaned in ecstasy from the sensations all over her body. Before Tifa could touch Vanille's flower, she turned over and got on all fours facing Lightning. Lightning's face turned bright red, and Vanille smiled at normally stern soldier, who was now so vulnerable and cute. She began to strip Lightning to see that beautiful body once more, this time completely naked. Tifa took off her shirt and lied underneath Vanille kissing her inner thighs and gradually removing her slightly wet pink panties.

"Vanille…" Lightning whispered softly and blushing at Vanille's naked body in front of her.

Vanille looked back at the light pink haired girl blushing as well and placed a finger on Lightning's lips, "Shh," she said panting softly and then kissed Lightning's neck, moving down to her breast, then kissing her abs, and working her way towards Lightning's second pair of lips between her legs. She admired the pair of pink lips that were dripping wet and shimmered in the bedroom light, and then dragged her warm tongue across the two wet folds licking up every drop. Lightnging let out a light moan and gasped. At the same Tifa couldn't hold it in anymore and like a bee she dove into Vanille's blossom full of nectar and sucked on it. Vanille grunted, which vibrated against Lightning's clit and caused her to let out a loud moan and clutch over holding Vanille's head with both hands.

"H-h-hey, Tifa, move yours this way," Lightning panted. Obediently, Tifa turned her body underneath Vanille, with her mouth still fixated on Vanille's flower; she placed one leg under Lightning's and the other on top of Lightning's other leg. With their two slits facing each other Vanille licked them both, driving her tongue inside each, and licking up every bit of dripping cum till they were spotless.

Vanille sat up and turned around to kiss Tifa, and then Lightning and Tifa slightly sat up, moved their secondary lips together till they were touching, and start rubbing against each other flaps vigorously. With Vanille in between them, each of took one hand, leaving the other to support their bodies, and attacked Vanille. Lightning slid one of fingers into Vanille's backdoor and Tifa took two fingers and feeding them into Vanille's lower hungry mouth. Vanille screamed in pleasure as the two stronger women thrust their fingers inside her. Vanille plunged forward on her knees wrapping her arms around Tifa for support.

The three women moaned in pleasure and a state of euphoria, rubbing and thrusting against each other. Feeling every little bit of each other, sweat dripping down their fit, tight bodies as the moans became louder and louder from all three. As their moans increased, their body movements followed along the same rhythm, rubbing and thrusting even faster and faster. Then within a single moment of pure mind-numbing rapture they all let out and orgasmic cry and collapsed onto the bed with bodies full of beads of sweat and panting, enjoying their moment of bliss from the splurge of various sex hormones released from their orgasm.

Lightning scooted over on the Queen sized bed to make room for the other two. Vanille got up to reposition herself, and cuddled against Lightning breasts. Tifa also moved to the head of the bed and placed her breast against Vanille's back and wrapped her arms around Vanille's chest. Lightning wrapped her arms around Vanille's waist and looked at the other two girls. "Well, that was definitely interesting," Lightning chuckled as she caressed Vanille's waist.

"I told you we'd do something fun," Tifa laughed delicately against Vanille's silky soft hair.

Vanille giggled, "That was definitely fun!"

"By the way, Lightning," Tifa called out, "Next time, let's skip the alpha female battle and jump straight to the sex."

Lightning couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, ok." The three girls feeling silly about the whole night shared a heart filled laughter together after their adventurous night. As their laughter subsided, the two alpha females kissed Vanille and each other goodnight, and slowly drifted away to sleep after a long night full of excitement…

About an hour or two into Tifa's deep sleep she felt a nudge against her bare shoulder, "W-what…I still have time to sleep," she grumbled as she pulled the blanket over her.

"Oh no you don't Tifa Lockheart," a familiar voice said angrily at Tifa.

Tifa lied there awhile in a dream-like state trying to recall the voice's owner and when it came to her, her heart stopped, she stopped breathing for a second, her eyes shot open, and sat up quickly finding herself in a vast foggy white place. She turned around and saw a girl with pink short sleeved jean jacket, a lighter shade of pink dress underneath, brown braided hair tied neatly with a pink bow, and a pair of piercing, jealous, angry, green eyes with tears glaring back at her. "Aerith?" Tifa whispered in shock.

To be continued…

Afternote: PHEW. Chapter 2 is done. Sorry, this took awhile because I got a little busy. Hope this one was more interesting than the last. Sorry if there are errors in the story because I wrote this at 2 in the morning. -_-; This chapter originally wasn't supposed to be that long, but I thought of an idea for the fight, how the results should be and then my mind got perverted…sooo it became longer. By the way, to the two reviewers, thanks! I really appreciate your reviews. They make me smile! Just to let you guys know Fang WILL make her appearance very soon. Like as in, next chapter soon hehe, but maybe only for a short period of time. I'm not sure yet. I haven't written Chapter 3 yet to know what it will comprise of ^_^;


	3. Chapter 3: A Reunion

_**Final Fantasy on Epik High**_

**WARNING: This story contains mature rated material not suitable for children under the age of 18. OMG. Who am I kidding? I know youngins like to read hot, steamy stories every once in awhile! I can't stop you… Anyways, don't say I didn't warn you and then flame me in the review like a 'tard. Also, there may be some incestuous stuff going on too. Finally, there are some spoilers for the FF13 ending, and Lightning's real name. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. STOP NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or characters that belong to Square Enix

_Chapter 3: A Reunion_

Aerith marched over and slapped Tifa across the face. TIfa was immediately frozen and wide-eyed in astonishment that Aerith would ever do something like that. She could feel the anger from the slap pulsating on her cheek. As the pain subsided she moved her hand to her fresh swollen 'injury' and smirked and she looked back at Aerith, "Heh, well that's sure some way to greet me. Long time no see…not even a proper 'Hello?'"

This infuriated Aerith even more, but it was the last straw that broke her from her silence, "Of course not! After tonight when I find out that you just had a lovely threesome with other women? You expect me to greet you with open arms? No you don't Tifa Lockhart!"

"Well, coming from someone who is pretty much dead…and hasn't even made any attempt to give me signs of still being nearby for years now since the Geostigma incident, what would you expect from me? I've got quite a few things to say to you too! I waited so long to hear something from you, I went to the garden of flowers everyday and slept to hear your voice again, but you decide now when I pretty much gave up all hope?" Tifa stood up and threw out her arms, "I missed you so much! I was so desperate to bring you back, but I couldn't find any way. I knew you were out there, somewhere out there. I hoped you hadn't forgotten me. I was stuck with gloomy Cloud all day; I can't love a man like that. I feel like I've done all I can to cheer him up…My only question is, why now? Why have you finally decided to show up?"

Silence fell upon the two women once again. Aerith had a flurry of various emotions flowing through her and tears began to roll down her cheeks as she began to answer, "…because…I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to give you a sign that I was still by your side, but I couldn't. I could see you everyday but I couldn't touch you and my voice would never reach you. I was by your side everyday Tifa. I thought at first, you were happy with Cloud, but I guess I was wrong. But recently the Lifestream has been telling me I need to return to the living. I feel something dark in my heart Tifa and it's not Sephiroth, I feel as if there is something else threatening all life as we know exists, which is why I was able to make contact with you tonight."

"Darkness…huh…? So, then why did you choose me over Zack? I thought you two were happy in the Lifestream with each other," Tifa said cringing in fear of the answer.

Aerith placed her hands onto Tifa's soft chest and rested her head against the woman's gentle beating heart, "You, because…" she whispered, "…even though Zack is a wonderful man, we realized that we were not meant for one another. He decided to cross the Lifestream and return to the planet as a new life. I wanted to come back to you but I wanted to come back as myself not as a new life. I missed, the hotel nights we spent together laughing on our travels when fighting Sephiroth. Even with Zack I could only think of you and how much happiness I felt."

"Aerith…" Tifa whispered back as she wrapped her arms around Aerith's slim waist. "So, what do choice do we have? How can I bring you back and do you know anything about this dark feeling you've been having? "

"I can't do much since I am only half-Cetra, but I think I have an idea," Aerith said now looking up into Tifa's gorgeous eyes, "There are other worlds and they don't have Lifestreams but they have similar mirrors of the afterlife, and I have been able to extend the reaches of the Lifestream to various planets. There is a unique planet known as Spira they have summoners who can summon Fayths to dream and bring a protector in their world. If I travel there through the Lifestream you can find a high summoner to have the Fayth revive me as I am."

"…I'm confused" Tifa said tilting her head.

Aerith giggled at her former comrade, forgetting that this girl was pretty much a brawn. She quickly thought of a way to reword her complex plan, "Go to Spira Tifa, and find a high summoner, once you're their ask her to revive me through the powers of summoning the Fayth."

"Ohhh! Got it!" Tifa said with a huge grin on her face, "With these fists I will fight my way to bring you back Aerith and this time I will protect you! I prom-"

Aerith pushed off her toes and kissed the strong fighter woman to silence her from continuing, "Tifa, I love you, and I'll be coming home soon."

Tifa paused in the moment from the kiss; it had been so long since she last felt Aerith's warmth and her touch. Then she snapped back from her state of being lost in feeling to respond back to Aerith, "I love you too Aerith, and I'll be sure to welcome you home when you get there." She wrapped her arms around Aerith tightly once more. "How long can we stay like this Aerith? I don't want to leave you."

Tears started to well up in her eyes at the thought of good-bye, "I don't know…not long…I feel our connection fading…perhaps your sleep cycle is almost up…and the power of the Lifestream is becoming unstable again…" Aerith quickly pulled the pink ribbon out of her braided hair and let her long wavy brown hair fall. She placed the ribbon into Tifa's hand and kissed her one last time, "This is for you, I know you can't see me but this is for you to have, the next time you see me I want it back ok?" Aerith said with a smile on her face and started to back away.

"W-w-wait…Aerith! Don't go yet!" Tifa reached her arm out to catch Aerith, but the rush of noise and sound began to surround the area echo within the vast white empty area and Aerith began to fade from her sights. Tifa tried to run but in her dream her legs wouldn't move properly or fast enough.

"Good-bye, see you soon…" Aerith's soft voice reached Tifa through all the noise and then she vanished.

"Aerith!" Tifa yelled out to her love, but was already gone. The noise around her dream got louder and louder, soon she felt her consciousness slipping from her current world. Everything faded to black and her body jolted upwards, "Aerith!" she screamed out once more as her eyes shot open. She was sitting up with her hand stretched out in front of her. She paused for a moment and looked around. She was back in her room in the bar. She looked at her hand and brought it back close to her, empty. She clenched it wondering if her dream was even real. There was no ribbon in her hand after all. Tifa looked to her left and found a drooling Vanille sleeping against Lightning. She got out of bed to find where the noise from her dream was coming from. She found a skinny pen like object that seemed to be a phone from their planet. "Heh Final Fantasy victory song…cute ringtone…" she said as she opened it and turned off the sound. "Sorry, whoever is calling, but I'm sure Vanille will get back to you later and I don't think I should be answering random people's phone calls."

As Tifa looked up from the ground she noticed something odd on her nightstand next to her bed. There was a folded piece of paper propped up and box next to it. She picked up the piece of paper and opened it inside it read:

"Come pick me up! I'll be waiting to go home.

Love, Aerith.

P.S. Get those women out of your bed!"

Next to it was a sad face and angry face drawn on the note. Tifa suddenly realized what was in the box and widened her eyes, dropped the note and fumbled to open it. Just as she had thought inside it was a neatly folded pink ribbon. "It was real…" she whispered, "Aerith, if you're here right now. I'm on my way." Tifa smiled and held the ribbon to her heart and closed her eyes as small tears of happiness trickled down her face.

Tifa quickly got dressed in her black leather attire and threw on her black fighting gloves, which she hadn't used in a long time. She picked up the note Aerith had written to her, put it safely into her pocket and took the gifted ribbon to tie around her left arm. She grabbed her shoes from closet and put them on. Shuffling around some more she found two pieces of paper and pen, she quickly scribbled down what she need to write and left them in their respective places to whom she had addressed each note to. She ran downstairs and pulled out all the money she had saved into a small backpack. Tifa then ran to outside behind the bar and pulled up the garage to find the spare motorcycle Barret had built and left behind. She revved it up and headed out for further preparations, "I'm coming to get you Aerith!" she said happily as she drove off into the distance leaving he beloved bar behind in the dust…

About two hours later Lightning woke up, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and looked at the watch from her phone, 4:30 AM. The time from her Pulse was still early where as it was practically morning here already. She looked at the night stand on her side of the bed and saw that it was 9:30 AM here in Midgar already. Next to the clock she noticed a white piece of paper and squinted her eyes to focus a bit and saw that it was addressed to her and Vanille. Still lying on the bed she opened it slowly and read the note:

"G'mornin there lovelies! I had a lot of fun with you two last night, but something came important came up so I'm heading out earlier. Sorry I couldn't make breakfast for you two, but I hope we run into each other again in this bar and I'll make it up to you! -Tifa"

Lightning placed the note back onto the nightstand and turned to her side to see that Vanille had already sprawled out and occupied the space Tifa had left. Lightning to her left arm and placed it on Vanille's shoulder and nudged it a little, "Hey…wake up sleepy head…let's go home…" she said softly to the strawberry haired girl.

Vanille slowly woke up all groggy and wiped her eyes, "Mmmmmm I'm still so tired…" she turned her head and looked at the floor to notice her phone was flashing red indicating that she had missed a call. Vanille lazily stretched her arm out but struggled to reach the phone, she finally got it and flipped open then device.

"Missed call from Fang?" Lightning asked looking over.

"Seems like it" Vanille responded sleepily pressing the holographic buttons to reach her voicemail.

"You have one new message…New message…OOOYYY Vanille! Why do you never pick up? Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm doing fine. I found some clues on Gran Pulse about another world, so I took a ship to it. Apparently, it's called Spira and very similar to ours. Somethin' weird is definitely going on though…the animals on Pulse have been acting really weird and most are hidin'…I hope to find out more about what's going on…anyways talk to you later Vanille! Hopefully…you'll pick up next time eh?...End of new messages" Vanille closed the phone and tossed it onto the nightstand.

"What did she say?" Lightning asked curiously.

The small strawberry blonde girl turned over and cuddle against the light pink haired woman and spoke, "Mmm, she said she headed to the planet Spira to find out more about our re-awakening…I hope she doesn't overwork herself…but I wish I could be there to find out what's going on too…"

Lightning tried to soothe the young girls' worry by embracing her and holding her close, "Do you want to go there? We can find her and I can help you…"

"But what about Serah and the wedding?" Vanille questioned as if she felt like Lightning wanted to use this opportunity to escape that reality.

"I…well…we can be back in time for it? The wedding isn't until next month. How about we leave and come back before the wedding? We can leave tomorrow? The Guardian Corps is still rebuilding their structure since the fall of Orphan so I don't really have work…" Lightning spoke with a bit of sadness in her voice. The Guardian Corps had been her life work and now that it was temporarily shut down she felt restless for something to do.

"Alrighty then, we can leave tomorrow!" Vanille exclaimed joyfully noticing Lightning's need for something new. It had been awhile since she had seen Fang since their re-awakening and it was also thrilling to be going on an adventure with her pink-haired comrade again.

The two women gathered their belongings from the room, got dressed, and decided to go back to their home planet and prepare for their journey to find Fang. As they descended the stairs to the first floor they found a gloomy blonde haired man standing with a note in his hand.

"You must be Cloud?" Lightning asked as walked down the final few steps and set down her things.

Cloud took his focus away from the note and looked over his shoulder where the voice was coming from, "Yeah, that's would me be," he said solemnly and then dropped the note back onto the table. He picked up his phone and walked out the door without saying another word. The door slammed shut from the windy air outside and the note fluttered to Vanille's feet.

Vanille made a small whimper at mood in the room and picked up the note to read and see what had upset him so much:

"Cloud, I'm going away from the bar for awhile. I've asked Vincent and Barrett to come home and watch the bar. You can continue your delivery service; Barrett knows how to run the business end. They'll also help you watch over Marlene and Denzel. I heard from Aerith last night…I'm going to bring her home Cloud. I'll keep you updated! If you answer your phone that is…See you! -Tifa"

"Aerith must be someone important to them I guess?" Vanille commented after reading the note. "I wonder where Tifa went. Oh well, we should probably get going Lightning or we will miss the next ship home!"

"Oh right." Lightning said picking up her belongings and headed out the door leaving the now lonely empty bar without its' lively barista.

In a different world, a small cactuar is trotting around when a huge sandstorm begins to pick up and loud wind begins to blow within the area. The cactuar scurries away as it hears machinery and the voice of humans. "Drec ec ymbry 1, bnabyna vun myhtehk uh Pegyham vnus dra creb, Krewam," a voice from the space ship resonates through the area.

On a nearby docking station the people reply back to the message, "Lubo dryd, Cyhipey Cyhtc cdydeuh ec nayto vun ouin myhtehk Krewam." The space ship then hovers slowly into the dock and lands. The hissing sounds of the hydraulics can be heard as the ship becomes hooked up to the inside of the station. The engines power down and technicians rush in to prepare for fueling and maintenance on the space ship.

Inside the ship a ding is heard over the intercom and man with heavy Russian-like accent speaks, "Welcome to Bikanel of Spira, home of the Al Behd. I hope you enjoy your stay and exit the ship safely. Thank you for riding with our ship Ghizel today."

"Ah geez finally, I didn't realize this planet was two days worth of travel. It's good to be on land again," a wavy dark haired woman with a bronze complexion complained with her Australian accent as she exited her cabin stretching.

The gorgeous woman had piercing green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right one, pierced ears adorned with purple claw-shaped earrings, scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wore blue clothing that closely resembled the traditional Indian Sari, adorned with tribal accessories. She also wore a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that held her spear.

"Alright time to find me a Gullyseawing…whatever…I really need to learn how to read these scavengers' language…" she said as she headed toward the small town right outside of the station. Just then a man passed by and she decided to stop him and speak extremely slowly to him, "Oh, hey there mate, do you know where I can find the GULL..Y..SEA..WINGS?

The man responded in his foreign language, "Zned? U tyr'd ortihmdert ayo! Uw ayo ehi cyygurk wyh dni GULLWINGS dnia ehi yfih dnihi ur dni poucturk eshymm dnimi mertm."

"Uhhh…." The man the frantically pointed at a building in the distance indicating it was over there which is what she was looking for. The woman walked over to the building and read the sign on the entrance…Gullwings. "Hehe, oops looks like I got their name wrong…well no matter."

The woman walked inside the shady room which was formed by metal scraps, inside a punk boy with his leg up on the desk watching the television was rocking back and forth and greeted her quite rudely, "Zned ty ayo zerd?"

"Sorry lad but I don't understand your language. My name is Fang, and I'm lookin for the Gullwings. I heard they are the best at excavations, sphere hunting, and finding treasures of history. I need their help," she said bluntly.

"Well you've come to the right place. One moment I need to get one of my members…" he said with also a Russian like accent then turned his head back to the hallway and yelled out, "NIA Rikku zi'fi kyd e somdylih!"

Right at that moment a young girl's voice yelled back, "Tellud phydnih! Ser'd ayo ty eradnurk yr ayoh yzr. Tet zyoct gucc ayo uw ni mez nyz losn ayo zihi mcesgurk yww!" Following the angry voice the crash and clanking of tools and metal being dropped and shoved aside. Then a tiny female figure emerged from the hallway. The young girl had long golden blonde hair, which she wore loose and braided, tied atop her head, and held by a blue bandana. She wore a yellow bikini bra, green skirt with a loosely worn belt with two small pouches, she had loose boots, and frilly sleeves with bows worn on both her arms. Her eyes were a unique emerald color with swirls instead of pupils, a trademark of the Al Behd.

"Hi there! My name's Rikku of the Gullwings!" she said cheerfully without an accent, "What may I assist you with?"

To be continued…

Afternote: Sorry! It took me a freaking year to write this…on the bright side I have chapter 4 pretty much written. I wrote chapter 4 a month after I got busy, but I had the biggest writers block for chapter 3. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in the end because I got introduce Fang AND Rikku. I didn't intend on Rikku showing up in this chapter yet but it worked out really well this way! I hope you guys enjoyed it if you are still reading this story lol…patience is a virtue! Haha…This one wasn't as sexy as the last chapter but hey a sexy story still needs a good plot ;) Looks like all our characters will be heading to Spira soon and running into one another hehe. I didn't have time to spell check, grammar blah blah lol I was just writing for fun. So excuse the confusion. Also, if you didn't understand some of the lines in the story there's an Al Behd Translator online at you convience


End file.
